Tholker Zhevhyit
Tholker Zhevhyit is a cybernetically-enhanced Eteno GSSOC member raised on the agricultural colony of Zerevst. He rarely converses with his teammates aside from Etah Owar, and even more rarely breaks his serious demeanor. His accent not-so-subtly can slide from a thick, Maliskian Eteno accent to a lighter borderworld accent, to the annoyance of his GSSOC teammate Colonel Etah. Personality Reclusiveness, patriotism, intelligence, and coldness define Tholker, leaving little left unmentioned. Rarely does he speak to those around him except when necessary, and the little banter he is dragooned into exchanging generally lacks either humor or tact. Tholker's loyalty to his nation runs deep, and despite his troubled past, maintains an artificial image to look up to, one of a just and perfect empire. He has stated on occasion that it is the only thing he stands for, and would welcome a chance to die for it. Through his desire to serve and his diverse training, Tholker is a dangerous agent of the EIT. His sharp mind, ruthless efficiency, excellent marksmanship, and coolness in stressful situations make him ideal for important missions with no room for error. Early Life Zhevhyit was raised in a small town on the rim colony of Zerevst, whose resources were scarce, and its surface home to little industry beyond food processing for the agriculture-centered economy. In his childhood, Tholker was extremely introverted, and had only a few regular acquaintences before being drafted into the military. He was a studious individual, but ruthlessly mocked and hounded by his older siblings, Erich and Waclaw. The psychological scars of this lifetime of abuse persist, but the abuse itself ended when Tholker was fifteen years of age. During a family outing, Tholker led his brother Erich into a remote area, and returned an hour later alone. It could not be proven in a court of law, but the general assumption was that Tholker had killed his brother. Waclaw avoided him after the incident, and when Tholker finished school and became an adult, his family disowned him. Draft and Early Service Tholker was drafted into the Imperial Army shortly after his family disowned him. During his training, he demonstrated exceptional physical and mental capacity. He was put in a reconnaisance unit as a medic, and soon worked his way to the rank of sergeant. He developed a reputation for brutal efficiency and a tendency to conduct attacks whenever possible against enemy forces. He was recruited into the short-lived Imperial Supersoldier Project, where he was subjected to several months of genetic, physical, and mental conditioning. At one point, he killed two researchers for conducting painful experimentation on another recruit. Dola Brigade After his slaying of two researchers, it was decided by the Imperial Armed Forces to press Tholker into service with the Dola Brigade, a unit comprised of the unsavory to carry out missions with little chance for survival. Tholker saw this as a unique opportunity to redeem himself, and carried out more than thirty missions. Tholker is one of the few individuals to ever complete the required thirty missions to be removed from the Dola Brigade, and the only one to ever volunteer for more missions. During one of these missions, he was caught in a large explosion, and three of his limbs were completely destroyed, as well as much of the rest of his body. He was promptly rebuilt at great cost using modern cybernetics at a high-end Maliskian hospital. For a short time afterwards, he served as a counter-insurgency specialist on Getrik. After the formation of the GSSOC, Tholker was invited to serve on the team, and immediately accepted the transfer. Family While he distances himself from the wealth and pompadour that is chracteristic of many of his kin, Tholker still is loosely acquainted with a relatively large number of his extended family. This includes such known individuals as Matthias Zhevhyit, the explorer, Konrad Zhevhyit, an actor, and Ischke Zhevhyit, a theoretical physicist. Tholker grew up the youngest of three children, with two brothers, Waclaw and Erich. While Tholker was the smartest of the three, he was by far the weakest. Both brothers tormented him, and it intensified over the years after the death of Isa, their mother. When he was sixteen, Tholker likely murdered Erich. The torment from his remaining sibling stopped, but Tholker was unofficially stripped of the status of corporate heir. Tholker also has three cousins, Ingrid, Rainer, and Eckehard. Unlike with his siblings, Tholker got along with his three cousins reasonably well. However, they are no longer in contact with each other, due in part to Tholker's unique military service and the cousins' close relationship with Tymoteusz Zhevhyit, Prolsevich Industries CEO, their grandfather, and the most vehemently anti-Tholker member of the Zhevhyit family. Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Eteno characters